remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spagonia University
Spagonia University is a reoccurring location in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. It is an institution of higher education and research located in Spagonia that attracts those in search of knowledge. It is also where Professor Pickle conducts his research on ancient literature. Description Spagonia University is located deep in the heart of Spagonia, its main facility being an impressive building that showcase much of the town's artistic culture with its pillars, arches and eagle fountain. Its only room revealed through is Professor Pickle's study. Seemingly very prestige, it is attended by the majority of Spagonia's adolescents and teaches a number of classes, including archeology. Besides that, Spagonia also offers a healthy environment where the students can openly mingle and socialize. Next door to the main building, the university has a student apartment building for the students, which is overseen by its landord Otto. Also, certain local businesses benefit from the university's residential students, such as Gigi's Restaurant Swa. History Past Spagonia University has been around for at least eighty years, with Otto having served as its dorm master since then. Over the decades, Otto would help bring several of the lovesick students at the university together. Having embarked on a research career himself, Professor Pickle would become a scholar at Spagonia University where he would both work as a teacher and research the Gaia Manuscripts, steadily gathering data on Dark Gaia. ''Sonic Unleashed'' In Sonic Unleashed, Professor Pickle was abducted from his study at Spagonia University by Dr. Eggman and his robots for his knowledge on Dark Gaia. In addition, the villains would ransack the study and steal Pickle's research. As a result, all classes on Spagonia University was canceled until further notice. After the earth was shattered by Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Chip came to Spagonia University seeking Professor Pickle's help to resolve the crisis, only to learn of his kidnapping from his assistant. When the trio got Pickle back to Spagonia University, the professor formulated a plan for Sonic to restore the planet with. Afterwards, Pickle would remain at the university for a time to uncover vital information for Sonic in the Gaia Manuscripts, before moving to Shamar. In the meantime, the university students would spent their free time contemplating their relationships; despite some mishaps, everything worked out for the best for them. Other game appearances ''Sonic Generations'' In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Spagonia University appears as a part of the environment in both acts of Rooftop Run. However, it is always just outside the borders of the paths, meaning the player cannot interact with it. List of Spagonia University attendants Employees *Otto (teacher, dorm master) *Professor Pickle (teacher) Students *David *Dora *Federica *Franco *Lilli *Lilli's grandfather *Lilli's grandmother *Professor Pickle's Assistant *Raimondo In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Spagonia University is a institution in Spagonia where Professor Dillon Pickle conducts research, much like in the games. During the Shattered World Crisis, the university was visited by both the Eggman Empire and New Freedom Fighters factions who sought to control the crisis. Category:Earth Locations Category:Education facilities